mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Poltergust 5000 (object)
This page is on the object. For the Final Smash, see here. The Poltergust 5000 is an vacuum invented by Professor E. Gadd and is used by Luigi in the game Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It is the direct successor of the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion, and a more upgraded version of the Poltergust 4000 in Mario Kart DS (hence the "5000" model number). It is found in the Garage of the first mansion: Gloomy Manor. Description The Poltergust 5000 looks similar to the Poltergust 3000 though it looks a little bigger in size, and it cannot use elements. Features *'Suction': The main method of capturing ghosts. This can also be used to suck up objects like spider web balls and blow them back out. To activate this feature, the player must press and hold . **'Power Surge': After a short period of sucking up the ghost while pushing the the opposite way of the ghost, the player can press to make a blue surge, it will take out 10 health of the ghost, and it will add green surge and red surge to the power bar to do even more damage on the ghosts, 20 and 50 respectively. *'Blow': This feature is used mainly to blow out objects that are sucked onto the Poltergust 5000. To activate this feature, the player must press and hold L. *'Strobulb Light Flash': Luigi can use this feature once he acquires the Strobulb. This feature is extremely important as this is the new way to stun ghosts. This feature can be activated by pressing and holding file:3DS A.svg.png. If the player taps the file:3DS A.svg.png button, then it will only emit a small flash but it's still strong enough to defeat spiders and stun weaker ghosts like Greenies. Longer makes the Strobe Light Flash stronger which is acquired against stronger ghosts like Slammers. *'Dark-Light Flash': Luigi can use this feature to make invisible items visible. Luigi can use this feature once he gets the Dark-Light Device. This is mainly caused by Spirit Balls lurking in the area. Sometimes, Boos even come out and cause trouble. Boos can only be captured using the Dark Light Flash first. The player can hold file:3DS Y.svg.png to use this feature but must be careful not to overuse it or it will burn out leaving Luigi open to attacks. Upgrades One of the newest features of the Poltergust 5000 is that now it can be upgraded so that vacuuming power is increased. Luigi must find many gold in the different mansions to have a chance to upgrade his vacuum. This feature is very helpful in fighting the Possessor bosses and, of course, King Boo. It will upgrade at: * 2,000 G: The Green Surge is unlocked, allowing Luigi to do more damage and receive more gold. * 4,000 G: The Dark-Light Level 2 is unlocked, increasing the length of the Dark-Light Device's meter. * 7,000 G: The Red Surge is unlocked, allowing even more damage with Power Surges. * 10,000 G: The Dark-Light Level 3 is unlocked, maxing out the Dark-Light meter. * 20,000 G: The Super Poltergust can be unlocked, which fills the power bar and drains the ghost's HP faster. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' The Poltergust 5000 appears in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U as Luigi's Final Smash and also a trophy. Category:Items in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Objects Category:Equipment Category:E. Gadd's Inventions